


01

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: 他终于可以回家了。
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	01

**Author's Note:**

> 明日边缘AU  
> 含个人发散式设定，不必深究  
> 混乱  
> 我已经不知道自己在写什么了

00  
吉普车的外壳满是污泥，坑洼和划痕刮花了这辆车的编号，道路笔直没有任何障碍，就连路边沙地里的杂草都少得可怜。没有人知道路会通向哪里，他们只是需要前进，需要到另一个地方去。哪怕停止一秒，也会带来无法承受的灾难。

至少谢金是这样坚持的。

00  
驾驶座上的男人叼着根没点的烟，一手撑着窗户大敞的车门，一手把持着方向盘。油门踩到底，他根本不管路上的凸起或凹陷，任凭吉普随着地面弹起再落下。他还没消化完刚才获得的信息。

不管怎么说，一个陌生人狂奔到你面前然后把几乎所有自己不想让别人知道的秘密一一列举，这事情怎么想都很恐怖好吧！

这人就连他哥家里养的那条狗叫什么名字都知道！

李鹤东都要怀疑眼前这个大高个是上面派下来调查他的，但监察员前两天刚被送走，栾云平不至于这么不放心，又调一个过来吧。

当然了，现在他知道这人绝对不是什么监察员。拜托，谢金这人……对，他说他叫谢金，这人也太弱了……李鹤东毫不怀疑自己只要三根指头就能放倒他……也许两根也行。

“嗯……所以你想跟我一起去清扫场？”李鹤东吐出一口烟，期间谢金一直盯着他的嘴唇看，盯得他心里发毛，“你知道自己是在去送死吧？”

“我知道该怎么活下来。”

对，还有这点，谢金的每个回答都太过笃定，似乎对自己能避开将要经历的危险胸有成竹，但那不是自大，他只是在陈述事实，就好像已经靠这份笃定活下来千万次一样。

李鹤东还是被说服了，谢金好像早就知道怎么做才能说服他。

“你这么高个头可没有匹配的机甲，”李鹤东吐掉最后一口烟，还想再挣扎一下，“光凭肉身上清扫场，你会像只蚂蚁一样立刻被碾碎。”

“还有一件，在B号仓库，只要换个电源盒就能用了。”

谢金真的很笃定。

00  
李鹤东猛吸了一口烟，把剩下的半截渡给谢金，看着他小口小口地抽完。这是他们身上最后一支烟了。

没人知道为什么在这荒郊野外会有补给站，李鹤东也不打算问谢金为什么他会知道这个补给站的坐标。

放眼望去四周不是沙土就是杂草，破旧的房子孤零零立在路边上显得很是突兀。可能这是个废弃的补给站，李鹤东想，他们仔细搜刮了屋子里的每一个角落，只找到了一罐豆子和半桶汽油。而他们需要更多。

当然了，要是算上停在后门口的直升机，他们确实收获不少。

谢金并没有因此高兴多少，在李鹤东提议驾驶飞机继续剩下的路程时也没有出声反对，只是拿出随身的手枪检查了一下子弹情况，之后也没有再放回枪袋，拿在手上像是随时准备发射。

他似乎特别紧张，比之前上清扫场时还要紧张，他不再胸有成竹，不再笃定地为他们定下新的计划，他像是终于要面对未知，面对失控。他准备好了去送死。

“走吧。”

谢金说。

00  
“……所以你和那帮怪物建立起了联系？”

李鹤东觉得自己在听什么天方夜谭。

谢金只是笑了笑，自顾自继续说下去，像是习惯了的样子，“对母体来说，我大概是某一头alpha……知道为什么它们总能猜出人类的想法吗？因为它们可能早就经历了无数次战斗，寻找到了最优路径，但是对我们来说，每一次战斗都是第一次，我们之间的信息并不对等。”

“就像游戏背板那样……？”李鹤东试图去理解。

“对，没错，只不过这次我们不是玩家，而是被它们锁定的敌人。”

“靠……那我们还打什么仗啊，真就是去送死呗。”

“所以我们要往西走，去找到母体，在它重启前杀了它，这样才有机会打赢这仗……”

“那你跟我这儿啰嗦什么呢，有话路上说，跟我提车去！”李鹤东拽着他就往车库走。

“你就，就这么相信我了？”

“你连我今天穿什么颜色底裤都知道，我还能怎么办，”李鹤东边说着边跟路过的队友打招呼，顺手又从人家那儿劫来半包烟，“再说了，去哪儿不是送死啊，好歹还出去溜达一圈呢。”

“行吧行吧……”谢金摇了摇头，任这人肆意拉扯。

00  
“抽烟吗？”

李鹤东把烟盒递过去，又被推回来。

“你也该少抽。”

谢金坐在副驾驶，拿着地图圈圈画画。

“没劲……”

00  
一切都太快了。

alpha的表皮泛着蓝光，怪异的身形敏捷矫健，如果没有机甲的支持，人类根本抵挡不了。

有机甲也抵挡不了。

他们只差一点就能登上直升机了，哪怕再迈一步呢。

尖锐的爪子挥舞着带起劲风，李鹤东躲过了第一下却被第二下击中，机甲包裹着人类脆弱的身躯沉重地飞到墙边，额角的血糊住了他的双眼，破裂的内脏逼迫着他剧烈咳嗽起来，他勉强转动脖子，看见倒在不远处的另一副机甲，而另一侧，是将要给他致命一击的alpha。

“砰——”

脱离了沉重的金属，谢金艰难地翻滚着向前，瞄准李鹤东射出一发子弹。

第二发子弹留给了自己。

00  
“我爱你！”

那大高个突然就窜到他面前，抓住他的手张口就是告白，字字清晰。李鹤东着实被吓一大跳，还没反应过来，那人就松开手跑了。

神经病吧……李鹤东这才发现自己竟然没直接揍上去。

00  
“我抽一根烟啊。”

谢金打了声招呼，像是怕李鹤东不同意。

“抽呗，火机在我口袋里自己掏。”

李鹤东没觉得这有什么，旅途漫漫，不知道开到什么时候去，是该抽根烟解解闷。

谢金于是学着他的样子，把滤嘴半叼在嘴里，一手捂住出火口挡着风，等烟丝红了又黑，燃起火光，便嘬了一口。

“呼……咳咳咳，咳咳……”呛到了。

“你不会第一次抽吧？”

“学习中……咳，学习中……”

没多会儿也抽得有模有样了。

“我们还要走多远啊？”

“不知道。”

“不知道？”

李鹤东猛一回头，方向盘打转差点开沟里去。

谢金被这一下折腾不轻，本就快碰到车顶，这回脑袋是实打实撞了一下。

“往西边开，总能到的。”谢金一手捂着脑袋，不忘抖落烟灰。

“我还以为你有谱呢，合着我们真兜风来的。”

“再开一段应该能看到个补给站，我们在那里休息会儿吧。”

“地图上还标这个？”

“对。”

谢金把地图折起来，放回包里。

00  
李鹤东不敢相信。

“所以，所以我们已经这样子进行了很多遍了……？”

“严格来说应该是我已经进行很多遍了。”谢金丝毫不觉得有问题。

“那为什么还要来这补给站，你就不会换个方向吗？你……”

“去过了，都去过了。”

“……”

“我已经试遍所有能想到的方案了，那架直升机是我们最后的希望，”谢金低垂着头，不敢看他，“但是……但是每一次，每一次都到不了，就好像有什么东西挡在我们的面前，每一次，你都会……你上不了那架直升机，我试过了，我所有方法都试过了，我……”

“你的意思是说，我会死，但是你可以坐上飞机走？”李鹤东试着跟上他的思路，“那你为什么要让我跟你走呢……你完全可以自己走，我又不是第一天上战场，哪儿死不是死啊……”

“你不能死！”谢金粗暴地打断他，仿佛下一秒就要跟他干一架，“只要我死了，这条时间线就能重启，我们就能继续尝试，你也会活着……”

谢金退出手枪的弹夹给他看，里面只有两发子弹，“这个是给你的，第二个是我的。”

“……你告诉我，这是第几次了，你已经尝试第几次了？”李鹤东皱紧了眉头。

“第七百二十四次。”

“呼……”李鹤东压下了那只还拿着弹夹向他展示的手，“你太累了，先休息吧，我们明天再说。”

00  
“我其实还有一哥哥，不过我把他送到安全的地方去了，就他那体格走两步都够呛。”

李鹤东叼着烟跟谢金闲聊，路上实在太无聊了，不是沙子就是草，连只鸟都看不到。

“反正军方给的补贴也够用，我给他寄一半，自己留一半，这年头钱多也没地方花，还不如发点粮食实在。”

“他还养了条狗，也算个伴，知道它叫什么名儿吗，你肯定猜不着。”

“米花？”

“靠，神了，你怎么知道的，真叫这名儿！”李鹤东一脸不可思议，侧过头望向谢金，却只能看到他嘴角浅浅的笑，“他之前留了一倒霉头型，也不知道谁给推荐的，跟个玉米一样，我就打算给狗取名字叫爆米花，结果我哥听了踹了我一脚，切，还不是叫米花了……”李鹤东扬起得意的笑。

“我知道的事情多了去了。”谢金也挺得意。

“你不会是算命的吧？就你这模样，粘上胡子背后插面旗，那就是江湖老骗子啊……”

“去你的吧！”

00  
他们的手交叠着，严丝合缝，不留下一丝缝隙，但还是堵不住血，洞那么深，血淌得实在太快了。

“你还会去找我吗……”李鹤东觉得自己的力气正一点点被抽离。

“我还会去找你的。”

“你一定要来找我。”

“……我一定会来找你。”

“我……”

00  
结束了……

结束了……！

这简直像在做梦一样！

李鹤东不敢相信，他原以为自己怎么也得死在清扫场，或者重伤后被送回老家，结果战争就这么结束了？就在他定期维护机甲时结束了？

基地里的每面显示屏都在滚动播放这条消息，欢呼声充斥着每一寸空间。

真的结束了！

有人找到了那帮怪兽的母体，抄了它们的老家，而这一切竟然都是他独自完成的。

牛啊，哥们！

李鹤东打算现在就开始收拾行李，过不了多久他就能回哥哥那儿了，没想到还能再见到他，嘿！

哼着小曲儿，步伐都轻快了不少，就连路上被人撞了一下他也觉得高兴。

“恭喜恭喜！战争终于结束了！”撞他那人没有道歉，反而拍起他的肩膀，像是跟他熟得很。

“同喜同喜！可算结束了！回见了您！”换作平时李鹤东肯定得在心里骂句古怪，但他实在太高兴了，他也愿意跟路上撞到的每个人道喜，他太高兴了。

他终于可以回家了。

-END-


End file.
